Enamorandonos
by yukino457
Summary: Una carta anonima llega a Haruka, pero solo Makoto sabe quien es la responsable de mandarla y tiene miedo de que Haru le rompa el corazon a esa chica.
1. La carta

_**Enamoradonos**_

_**Capítulo 1: La carta**_

_[Makoto]_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el clima ya era el perfecto para comenzar a nadar, pero el problema aquí era que no tenían nuevos reclutas y la pequeña Gou se estaba desesperando, a pesar de que habían ganado la carrera de relevos de la escuela no habían conseguido encontrar a alguien para que formara parte del nuevo equipo. Eso si los chicos habían comenzado a ser populares entre las chicas, y entre los padres de niños pequeños que querían que sus hijos comenzaran a entrenar desde pequeñitos.

-A llegado el correo-Gou llego animosa entregándoles cartas a todos, 3 para Rei, 4 para Nagisa, 4 para Makoto y solo una para Haruka

-¿Eh solo una el día de hoy?, Vaya Haru-chan creo que has perdido algo de popularidad-Nagisa había dicho en tono de burla pero a Haru nunca le había importado eso, ni cuantas habían llegado ni cuantas habían dejado de llegar

Gou se fue de ahí sin decir nada más, pero Makoto la siguió con la vista, para después ser interrumpido por Nagisa que leía la carta de Haru

-Vaya es una declaración de amor

-¿¡UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR!?-Rei dio un grito de sorpresa.

Siempre recibían cartas de amor diciéndoles lo apuesto que eran o que les gustaba sus músculos, pero jamás alguien se le había declarado, Haru no se sorprendió para nada, tan solo tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí

-Haru-sempai, ¿No se llevara la carta?-Rei dijo, pero Haru no dijo nada tan solo se marchó de ahí sin decir mas

-¿Oye no me esperaras?-Makoto dijo de un momento a otro, pero luego vio a una chica alejarse de la ventana con cara de decepción y cambio de opinión-Que tonto soy olvide que tengo que comprarle unas cosas a mamá, iré primero haya

-¿Seguro?-Haru dijo con su voz casi ronca

-Sí, sí, ve, no te preocupes por mí-Nadie se preocupó por eso, Makoto tenía la costumbre de cambiar de opinión.

Haru y Makoto se despidieron en la entrada de la puerta, y después se despidieron Rei y Nagisa. Makoto se quedó en la entrada de la escuela por varios minutos como esperando a alguien, entonces salió, la chica con cara de decepción y tristeza

-Gou-chan-Makoto dijo haciendo que la jovencita se sorprendiera y cambiara su cara de mal humor por una cara de sorprendida

-Sempai me dio un susto

-Oh lo siento no fue mi intención, ¿vas a casa?, ¿Te puedo acompañar?

-¿Qué?, ah no, no, voy…con mis amigas…si al centro comercial

-Oh ya veo, bueno, yo…bien, vayamos a la parada del autobús, yo tengo que tomar uno a casa y tú, uno al centro de la ciudad ¿no?

Gou se había sorprendido por lo que le dijo Makoto, pero no podía decirle que no, ya que ambos tomarían el autobús, como lo habían hecho miles de veces, pero esta vez iban los dos solamente. Ambos caminaban hacia la parada del autobús al principio iban muy callados, hasta que Makoto noto eso y comenzó a decirle que unos padres de un niño de la escuela en la que él estuvo le había perdió que si le enseñaba a su hijo a nadar, pero Makoto no sabía se aceptar, aunque la oferta del señor del pago de sus servicios era muy buena, pero le daba algo de miedo enseñar a un niño de 8 años, pensaba que tal vez el niño podría ahogarse o algo así. Gou le prestaba mucha atención a su plática y también lo alentaba a que si aceptara entrenar a ese niño, pero por momentos Gou se quedaba callada, no era algo normal en ella.

-¿Sucede algo Gou-chan?

-Eh, no, no claro que no pasa nada, ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Por qué no eres tan callada, esta tarde has estado más callada de lo normal, sabes que puedes platicar conmigo, siendo tu sempai puedo aconsejarte muchas cosas

-Es…es verdad sempai…me encuentro bien-La voz temblorosa y nerviosa delataba el estado de animo de la joven, Makoto no quería incomodar más a Gou

-Está bien, mira hemos llegado

Gou estaba feliz por haber llegado, no tendría que dar explicaciones de lo que le ocurría, mucho menos a su sempai, le daba mucha vergüenza contarle lo que le pasaba. Makoto por su parte decidió ya no molestarla para que no se sintiera incomoda. Esperaron sus respectivos autobuses en silencio, ella no quería decir nada, y él no quería incomodarla más de lo que estaba. Habían tomado el autobús un millón de veces, y habían permanecido solos otro millón, pero esta vez Makoto sentía a la pequeña Gou algo extraña.

El autobús de Makoto llego, Gou volteo a verlo para ver si se marchaba primero pero Makoto le dijo que esperaría hasta que el autobús de ella llegara, ella aún se incomodó más, pero Makoto no quería dejarla sola ya era tarde, y pensaba que si algo le pasaba, un par de minutos más tarde el autobús de Gou llego, ella tan solo se despidió con una falsa sonrisa y con saludándolo con la mano. Makoto se despidió de la misma manera que ella y volvió a casa caminando, tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

Se dio cuenta de que la única carta que le había llegado a Haru había sido de Gou, conocía a la perfección la caligrafía de la joven, por todas las listas de entrenamientos que había escrito para ellos; también por la reacción de que tuvo al entregar todas las cartas, después de darlas se había marchado sin decir nada. Además de que la vio por la ventana de espaldas a Haru como al chico no le daba importancia, y la chica se alejaba con cara de decepción; él no quería incomodarla haciéndola hablar de lo que sentía, tan solo quería apoyarla diciéndole que no se preocupara por lo que Haru pensaba, quería darle apoyo por la negativa de su amigo. Sabia como era él, que su única pasión era nadar, estar entre el agua, ese era el vicio de él jamás había mostrado su interés en otra cosa que no fuera la natación.

Para cuando acordó había llegado a la calle de su casa, casi frente a él estaba Haruka, tan solo lo vio lo saludo con su mano y se fue a su casa. Como le contaría a Haru que no había comprado nada y que lo que había hecho era irse a acompañar a una jovencita a la parada del autobús, pero a la vez pensó que a Haru no le importarían esas cosas. Así que mejor se fue a su casa fue recibido por Ran y Ren, después de saludarlos se fue a su cuarto.

Quiso ir a hablar con Haru, sobre lo que pasaba con Gou-chan pero sabía que no le aria caso de lo que le dijera, jamás Haru se interesaría en alguna chica a menos de que no estuviera interesada en el agua tanto como él. También pensó en decirle que si no sentía nada por la pequeña Gou fuera un hombre y le fuera a decir con sutileza que él no estaba interesado en ella más que en una simple amistad, pero que no mantuviera ilusionada o decepcionada a la pobre chica. Poco después recordó que la carta iba dirigida de forma anónima. Él no sabía qué hacer, él era la única persona que sabía que Gou era la chica de la carta anónima.

Al día siguiente la sonrisa de Gou había vuelto, era la misma de siempre, y a la hora de la entrega de cartas había muchas para Haru, tal vez las que no le había dado el día anterior, Gou se veía más animada que el día anterior, y Haru se veía igual que todos los días. Cuando Haru se zambulló en el agua la mirada de Gou lo siguió, junto con unas mejillas sonrosadas, no era su típica expresión de ver a Haru o a los demás semi-desnudos, su cara esta vez era completamente diferente, y sin que él pudiera hacer nada de sus labios escapo una sonrisa tonta.

_[Gou]_

Era un día común, pero para ella no era un día tan normal como para los demás, ese día era el día que había decidido para dejar escapar sus temores y saber si esa persona sentía lo mismo por ella. Acomodo todas las cartas que habían llegado ese día, cada una en grupitos para sus compañeros de equipo. Al momento de entregar todas las cartas sus manos temblaban, pero al entregarle la única carta a Haru hizo que sudara frio, él al tomarla tan solo vio el sobre color purpura y ella dijo una bendita mentira piadosa para poder salir huyendo de ese lugar. Gou segura de que nadie la veía observaba por una pequeña ventana que daba a los casilleros del club, mientras veía como Nagisa y Rei jugaban con la carta y Haru, la persona quien quería que leyera la carta ni siquiera prestaba atención.

Sabía que eso pasaría, que Haru jamás demostraba sus sentimientos y que mucho menos se interesaría en una chiquilla como ella, él tan solo estaba enamorado de una sola cosa, el agua. Desistió de eso, y quiso llorar en ese segundo, pero si alguien la escuchaba habría un bombardeo de preguntas que no sabía cómo responder y prefirió alejarse de ahí. Lloro desconsolada en el aula vacía, mientras veía como todo el club de natación se marchaba y era momento de que ella saliera sin que nadie le preguntara nada. Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y salió al patio con los ojos casi hinchados, aun aguados de tantas lágrimas que derramo. Jamás debió hacerse ilusiones, se repetía constantemente, ella sabía que eso pasaría pero aun así quiso arriesgarse.

Lo bueno de este caso era de que no había puesto su firma en esa carta tan vergonzosa que había escrito. Y de un momento a otro algo la saco de sus pensamientos

-Gou-chan- Era Makoto, al parecer se había quedado esperándola

-Sempai me dio un susto-dijo algo preocupada, no sabía si se le notaba rastro de llanto, sabía que no podía contestar preguntas

-Oh lo siento no fue mi intención, ¿vas a casa?, ¿Te puedo acompañar?- ella no quería compañía en ese momento, y menos del mejor amigo de la persona que había lastimado sus sentimientos sin intención

-¿Qué?, ah no, no, voy…con mis amigas…si al centro comercial

-Oh ya veo, bueno, yo…bien, vayamos a la parada del autobús, yo tengo que tomar uno a casa y tú, uno al centro de la ciudad ¿no?

Había silencios por momentos, pero cuando Makoto hablaba no era para interrogarla, exceptuando una sola vez, pero ella negaba todo. Él le platicaba cosas que le pedían de favor los padres de la escuela primaria, ella escuchaba poco, por estar perdida en su mente, en veces le respondía, animándolo a que aceptara ayudar a ese pequeño que poco había escuchado, no tenía ganas de hablar mucho, solo quería estar sola y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Se había dado cuenta de que de que Makoto sabía que ella estaba triste por algo, e inclusive sospechaba que Makoto sabía que había pasado con la carta que le había dado a Haru. Makoto no era tonto, era muy listo y tras esos tiernos ojos verdes se podía notar que era muy intuitivo, sabía que pasaba antes de que pasara.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar para irse a su casa, pero Makoto como el caballero que era había dejado que ella se marchara primero, así que para despistarlo había tomado un autobús que la dejara en otra parada para tomar uno hacia su casa, eso de que iba con sus amigas era una mentira para que el la dejara en paz; pero a la vez él no había sido molesto en insistirle algo y eso lo agradecía. Sabía que para el día siguiente tendría que cambiar su actitud; cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al centro de la ciudad, tendría que volver a tomar otro autobús y esta vez llegaría demasiado tarde. Ese día no podía ser peor. Hasta que se encontró con su hermano y con el antiguo capitán Mikoshiba

-¿Gou, que haces aquí?-Pregunto su hermano

-Pues yo…iba a comprar unas cosas para preparar una torta

Ella le fingió una sonrisa a su hermano y había dicho otra mentira, Rin casi se da cuenta de ello pero su amigo hizo que dejara las sospechas

-Genial la pequeña Kou sabe hornear, por favor mándame un poco de esa torta, si quisiera probarlo

-Claro, es más mandare uno para el equipo-Ella volvió a sonreír

-¿Arias eso?

-Claro yo lo hago

-Excelente eso me gustaría muchísimo

-Oye ¿Pero la dieta del equipo?-Rin protesto

-Al diablo la dieta del equipo cuando la pequeña Kou hornea

-Yo no comeré

-No seas malo con tu hermana, comerás torta y se acabó, no discutas nada.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir por la torta que Gou aria. Después la llevaron a que comprara las cosas y la esperaron en la parada del autobús. Ella siempre se sentía bien cuando horneaba, le gustaba mucho y sabía que a su hermano también le encantaban las tortas que cocinaba, recordaba muchas postales que le decía que extrañaba las tortas que le hacía solo para él. Horneo con tanto entusiasmo que no se acordaba de lo sucedido en la tarde

-Huele delicioso, Gou-chan-Su madre le dijo mientras decoraba la torta dándole los toques finales con fresas y salsa de chocolate

-¿Salsa de chocolate y fresas? ¿Es una torta para Rin-chan?

-Claro es su favorito, hice uno para todo su equipo, mañana después de la escuela se lo llevare

-Que linda, hacía mucho que no le hacías una torta a tu hermano, se pondrá muy contento por eso

Ella sonrió animosamente. Al terminar lo guardo en la nevera y se fue a dormir, sentía como una presión en el pecho se apoderaba de ella, en el momento en el que se fue a la cama, decidió que ya no se esforzaría más por intentar que Haruka se enterara de sus sentimientos. No sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de él, ni cómo. Solo sabía que cuando veía esos hermosos ojos azules su corazón comenzaba a palpitar tan rápidamente, no importaba si tenía el uniforme puesto o si usaba solamente su traje de baño, su corazón siempre latía, y temía de que de lo fuerte que latía alguien la pudiese escuchar.

Despertó, aun le dolía el pecho y sentía sus ojos hinchados, se había quedado dormida llorando, pero ese día soleado, podía afrontar todo lo que se pusiera enfrente. Pero al ver a Haru zambullirse en el agua no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder y sentir que su corazón estuviese a punto de salirse. Era fácil deducir que no lo superaría por un buen rato.

También estaba el hecho de que Makoto sabía, como se había enterado, eso no era parte del plan. ¿Que debía hacer si alguien le preguntaba sobre la carta?, ¿Que pasaría su hermano se enteraba? ¿La regañaría? Pero de algo si estaba segura, si su hermano se entraba no lo aria muy feliz e impediría a toda costa. Makoto era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos, no por el hecho de que dijera algo, no esa no era la naturaleza de Makoto, a lo que le temía era de que la presionara a ella con preguntas que no podía responder, o que persuadiera a Haru a que le diera una respuesta, pero ella sabía que con la actitud que había tomado Haru el día anterior, la respuesta era No, sin más que agregar, Haru tenía su manera en particular de rechazar a las personas con tanta facilidad.

* * *

_**Nota R:** Espero que les guste esta historia. Esta historia va contada de dos puntos de vista el de Makoto y el de Gou, cualquier confuncion haganmela saber _


	2. Torta de fresa

**_Capítulo 2: torta de fresa_**

_[Makoto]_

El día era soleado como los que se presentaban en esas fechas, no hacía mucho calor, ni mucho frio, el agua tenía una temperatura agradable para nadar, eran últimos días de abril. Gou se veía feliz con su típica sonrisa, y Makoto la observaba sin que ella se diese cuenta, no sabía por qué pero desde el día anterior había sentido la necesidad de secar las lágrimas que su amigo había provocado.

-Eres mala

-No lo soy, ellos me lo pidieron, tú nunca me habías pedido uno

Los pensamientos de Makoto fueron interrumpidos por la pelea entre Gou y Nagisa

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto a Haru de un momento a otro

-Gou hizo una torta y no le quiere dar a Nagisa, dice que es para el equipo de Rin

-Ah vaya, la pequeña Gou sabe Hornear

-Mhm-Contesto afirmando con su cabeza solamente

-Si tú sabes hornear porque nunca nos haces pasteles-Grito Nagisa algo molesto

-Porque su dieta se los impiden

-Y la dieta de ellos, no cuenta

-No porque Mikoshiba-sempai lo pido

-Miko-chan es un tonto

-Ya dejen de discutir-Rei se entrometió después de mucho

-No hasta que Gou nos dé un poco de Torta

-Gou, por favor dale un poco de torta

-No porque es para el equipo de Mikoshiba-sempai

-Por favor danos un poco de torta-Nagisa seguía insistiendo

-Makoto-sempai, diga algo, dígale algo a Gou y a Nagisa, yo ya no puedo con ellos

Makoto tan solo veía nervioso a los dos chicos que estaban a punto de matarse, Gou tenía en sus manos una caja con pastel, intentándola esconder de Nagisa se la quería arrebatar de las manos

-Nagisa, esa torta fue prometida así que no puede darnos un poco, Gou, sería posible que ¿Mañana hagas una torta para nosotros?

-Claro que puedo hacer una

-No es justo, yo quería torta de fresas con chocolate

-Lo lamento pero así tendrá que ser, tendrás que esperar un día para comer una deliciosa torta hecha por Gou, ahora pídanse una disculpa

Gou le pidió una disculpa a Nagisa y él también le ofreció una disculpa a la chica, ser capitán era una tarea difícil y más si hacían cosas como estas, pero que más podía hacer, tenía que poner orden en sus decisiones

-¿Pero al menos puedo acompañarte a entregar la torta?

-Claro-La jovencita sonrió como siempre lo hacia

Después de esa pequeña discusión Gou y Nagisa salieron a entregar la torta, mientras Rei, Haru y Makoto se quedaron entrenando. El castaño estaba tan distraído que no podía nadar bien y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Makoto. Se cansaba al nadar y su tiempo era muy malo, ni él sabía lo que ocurría

-Makoto-Le dijo Haru con una voz muy seria cuando el joven castaño salía del agua

-¿Pasa algo?

-Eso dímelo tú

-¿Eh? No entiendo

-Si Makoto-sempai, has estado un poco rezagado el día de hoy

-Ah, estoy bien

-Sera mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento para después, anda vamos a casa-Haru dijo saliendo del agua, Haru nunca salía del agua tan temprano, de hecho era difícil hacer que Haru saliera del agua

Makoto se sorprendió, pero Rei también estaba de acuerdo con lo que Haru decía, Makoto se veía completamente diferente de un día antes. En las regaderas Rei pregunto algo que no sabía como iba a resultar

-Haru sempai

-Mhm

-¿Sabe quién es la chica de la carta de ayer?-Makoto se sorprendió mucho pero no dijo nada

-No, no se la verdad quien pueda ser

-¿No le interesaría buscarla?

-No

-Pero ella se esforzó en decirle sus sentimientos

-Conociendo a Haru, si ella no ama el agua como el, no creo que salgan

-¿Y si ella ama el agua de verdad?

-¿A caso la conoces Rei?-Makoto pregunto algo preocupado

-No yo no la conozco, solo hago suposiciones

-Bueno, tal vez sea cierto-Makoto dijo para distraerlos un poco de su nerviosismo

-Tal vez no-Haru estaba escéptico de lo que decía Rei

-Anda vamos Haru-sempai, deberías buscar a la chica, tal vez Gou sepa quién es

-Bueno, ella conoce demasiadas personas-Haru dijo sin siquiera prestar demasiada atención en lo que su amigo decía

Haru se terminó de duchar se cambió y espero a Makoto. Ambos jóvenes se fueron a su casa al final del día, Makoto le contaba a Haru que el cumpleaños de los gemelos estaba cerca y que ellos querían que Haru fuera a festejar con ello. Makoto sabía que Haru no diría una respuesta en concreto pero al menos sabía que podría asistir ese día. Después a lo lejos vio a Gou y a Nagisa, el rubio parecía tan contento

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan por aquí, por aquí-Nagisa se veía extremadamente contento, traía muchas bolsas, cuando se acercaron Nagisa estaba sumamente feliz

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan Gou dijo que en este momento aria mi torta

-¿Tu torta?-Gou reclamo

-Bueno nuestra torta

-¿En verdad la aras?-Los ojos de Makoto brillaron, hacía mucho que no comía una torta y la que traía Gou esa mañana se veía exquisita

-Sí, el problema es que el horno de casa de Nagisa no funciona e ir a mi casa sería muy tardado

-Vamos a mi…no Ran y Ren están ahí

-¿Tus hermanitos?-Pregunto Nagisa

-No serán ningún problema con ellos

-Créeme lo será-Haru por fin después de mucho dijo algo

-Ya se, vamos a tu casa Haru-chan-Makoto dijo

Haruka no dijo nada además siempre iban ahí. Al poco tiempo llegaron, Gou se puso a preparar todo lo que necesitaba, y su ayudante perfecto era Nagisa. Haruka sirvió algo de té en lo que se instalaban y Makoto tan solo se recostó en el piso y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Había sido un día duro para él, su mente divagaba en los sucesos del día anterior. Como poder ayudar a Gou para que no saliera lastimada. Tenía que ser prudente, porque si no, Haruka destrozaría el corazón de una jovencita de 16 años y eso no lo permitiría. Haruka no era una persona sin corazón, pero tampoco sabía decir que no sin parecer la persona más cruel del universo, por eso era tan difícil para Makoto. Sin contar que Rei y Nagisa estaban metiéndose en donde no les llamaban, como era de esperarse. Debía ser más listo que todos los demás

-Se quedó dormido-Escucho en un susurro

-Sí, no lo despiertes Nagisa- Volvió a escuchar en otro susurro y sintió una mano suave quitándole alguno cabellos del rostro

-Deberíamos de, ya que no comerá torta

-No Nagisa, él duerme profundamente, déjalo que despierte solo

Solo reconocía el susurro de Nagisa, pero la otra voz no sabía de quien era, pero era tan agradable al escucharla, sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sintió esa mano en su rostro. Sintió un dulce aroma que inundo sus pulmones, despertó pensando que ese aroma era tan solo parte de su sueño pero en realidad, Gou había terminado de hornear.

* * *

_[Gou]_

Ella no quería ceder ante el capricho de Nagisa y aunque fueran a entregar el pastel en ese momento aún seguía insistiendo de que le diera un poco, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando llegaron a la la academia **Samezuka**. Ai el chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules los estaba esperándolos

-Matsuoka-chan, me alegro de verla

-Igual a mi Ai-chan-El joven no estaba acostumbrado de que le dijeran por su primer nombre y menos chan. Así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Los condujo donde comían los del equipo de natación

-Bienvenida quería Gou-Mikoshiba la saludo animosamente y ella tan solo se sonrojo

-Oye déjala ya-Rin había entrado en acción

-Traje el pastel que quería, espero que sea suficiente para todo el equipo-Gou había dicho

-Claro que será suficiente, algunos de nuestros miembros no quisieron por que según ellos llevan una dieta muy estricta pero, un gustito cada mil años no hace daño-Mikoshiba estaba contento.

Dio un pequeño discurso ante sus compañeros agradeciéndoles los años que pase con ellos, y que esa era su manera de agradecerles. Mikoshiba le daba un trozo de torta a cada uno de los chicos que si quisieron, inclusive Nagisa comió uno, y a Rin también aunque no lo quisiera, él lo tenía que comer porque lo había hecho su hermana y era una grosería que no se lo comiera según Mikoshiba, pero al verlo Rin supo que era su favorito, su hermana lo había hecho especialmente para él. Después de comer ambos jóvenes de Iwatobi se marcharon

-Eh Nagisa-kun, que te parece si compramos las cosas para hacer la torta

-Sí, sí, ¿La podrás hacer hoy? ¿La comeremos también hoy?

-Si claro, pero ir a mi casa desde aquí es un poco lejos

-Y mi horno no funciona, no es justo quiero torta-Nagisa comenzó a hacer un puchero-Ya se, porque no vamos a casa de Haru o Makoto, desde aquí son unos 5 minutos, vamos, vamos, vamos

-¿Pero si no quieren?

-Querrán, las tortas que preparas son deliciosas

Nagisa y Gou se encontraron a Haru y Makoto después de comprar todos los ingredientes y fueron a casa de Haru a hacer la torta. Nagisa se encontró a Makoto dormido, lo quería despertar pero lo Gou se lo impidió. Cuando el pastel estuvo listo como por arte de magia Makoto despertó como si solo hubiese despertado solo para comer.

-Gou la torta es riquísima-Nagisa estaba contento

-Es verdad Gou-chan te quedo excelente, ¿No lo crees Haru?-Makoto le dijo

-Si es buena-Era la primera vez que escuchaba un alago de Haruka hacia ella

-Deberías consentirnos mas-Nagisa protesto

-No es la primera y última vez que les hago algo que no va dentro de su dieta-Gou era una manager muy estricta con sus chicos, y no quería que engordaran para que no perdieran esos músculos, aunque a todos les parecía que Gou solo pensaba en los músculos eso no era verdad

La noche comenzó a caer

-Es hora de irme-Gou dijo viendo el reloj de la pared de la casa de Haru

-Si yo también debo irme-Nagisa también sentía que era tarde

-Bueno entonces vámonos, yo no he llegado a casa en todo el día, Haru no olvides el trozo de torta que hay que llevarle a Rei mañana, el no pudo venir fue de improviso

-Si no te preocupes

Los chicos salieron, Makoto llego a su casa y dijo que iría a acompañar a sus amigos a la parada de autobús. No estaba lejos de la escalinata que conducía a su casa. Nagisa estaba contento adoraba a Gou por esa torta. Al llegar a la parada el primer autobús que llego fue el de Nagisa, Gou no quería esperar demasiado ya era noche y su madre se preocuparía.

-Creo que dormí mucho, discúlpame Gou por no poder ayudarte

-No te preocupes sempai ¿Te desvelaste haciendo trabajos?

-Me desvele, pero esa no fue la razón

-¿Ah no?

-No, fue porque me quede pensando en ciertas cosas

-Ya veo, así que no fui la única

-¿Eh?

-No…nada…

-Está bien-Makoto le dio una sonrisa tierna

Gou ya no podía ocultarlo, sabía que Makoto estaba al tanto con respecto a la carta del día anterior

-Sempai, ¿Que pensó Haru sobre la carta de ayer?-Gou vio como Makoto se puso pálido y con una carta de sorpresa

-Pues el…

-¿Él no la vio cierto?

-El…Gou

-¿Usted sabe quién mando esa carta?

-Yo…Gou…lo sé todo…te vi tras la ventana…reconocí tu letra

-Pero a quien iba dirigida no siquiera la vio

-Gou…

-El….creo que… no le interesaría una chica que no le gustara tanto el agua como a él ¿cierto?

El cuerpo de la jovencita comenzó a temblar

-Soy una tonta, no debí enviarla, si tú sabes quien la escribió imagino que el resto también lo sabe

-No, nadie lo sabe solo yo

-Soy tan tonta, que me ilusione que alguien como él se fijaría en una chica que ni siquiera sabe nadar

Los ojos de Gou se llenaron de espesas lágrimas, llevo sus manos a su cara y sollozo un momento, después sintió un calor que la invadía. Abrió un poco los ojos y estaba el pecho de Makoto delante de ella, podía percibir su aroma, jamás lo había percibido tan de cerca, era agradable y se sentía protegida

-Gou se cómo es Haru, sé que es una persona muy difícil de entender, pero yo te jugo Gou, que Haru no te lastimara, porque no te mereces eso, eres una chica muy adorable y dulce, además si Rin se enterara que alguien te hizo daño ira en contra de él y será el doble de terrible, yo te protegeré sin importar que –Gou se sonrojó con las palabras de Makoto, él era así, siempre protegía a los demás-No quiero que te pase nada

Gou se sentía muy avergonzada lo bueno es que desde esa posición no se podían ver el rostro, él era mucho más al alto que ella, jamás había estado tan cerca del otro, podía escuchar el corazón acelerado del nadador, ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Era tarde y tal vez perderían el autobús, pero parecía que a su sempai no le importaba por que la mantuvo así por mucho tiempo más.


	3. Cumpleaños

Capitulo 3 Cumpleaños

_[Makoto]_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Makoto le dijo aquellas palabras de apoyo a Gou. Aquella noche Makoto tuvo que llevar a Gou a su casa en bicicleta, le sirvió de ejercicio al castaño. Desde aquella noche todo había sido tan normal, no habían hablado del tema por segunda ocasión, Makoto pensó que ella se había sentido incomoda con lo que había pasado, el hasta cierto punto también pero se sentía bien con lo que había ocurrido.

Desde ese día sus ojos siempre se posaban en ella cuando se distraían, cuando lo descubrían distraído se sonrojaba, no entendía que le pasaba. Pero esa era la preocupación menor que tenía, su mayor preocupación era de que tenían que ir a una competencia importante, eran las eliminatorias provinciales, para poder entrar al torneo regional, el como capitán tenía que estar más preparado para darle ánimos a sus compañeros.

Esa noche estaba en su casa, habían terminado de cenar, sus hermanos estaban con su consola de videojuegos, su padre veía la televisión en la sala y su madre estaba en la cocina y el ayudándole a recoger la mesa

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?-Su madre le preguntó

-Nada mama, simplemente estoy cansado, casi se acerca la competencia y estoy algo nervioso

-Ya veo, pero descuida el cumpleaños de tus hermanos es el siguiente domingo, invita a tus amigos a que pasen un domingo agradable antes de la competencia

-¿Puedo hacer eso mama?

-Claro tus hermanos adoran a tus amigos, sobre todo a Haru

-Está bien le diré a todos

-También invita a los hermanos Matsuoka

-¿A Rin y a Gou?

-Sí, bueno si es que no tienen problema

-Claro que lo are

El comenzó a hacer llamadas, a todos sus amigos, hasta rin llamo. Pero al llamar a Gou para decirle algo tan sencillo el corazón se le acelero y se puso nervioso, cuando colgó no sabía por qué pasó eso, a él no le gustaba esa chica, pero de unas semanas hacia esa fecha se había dado cuenta de que la observaba sin querer, podía hablar con ella perfectamente, pero esa noche por teléfono su corazón se aceleró demasiado. Se durmió con ese pensamiento.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde en la escuela, tanto que Haruka paso por el, nunca se le había hecho tarde, pero sentía mucho cansancio. Sintió que soñó algo muy hermoso; no recordaba el sueño pero se sentía bien.

-¿Estas bien?-Haru le pregunto mientras veía la sonrisa boba de Makoto

-¿Eh? Si, si

-¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara?

-¿Cual cara?

-Esa, una cara de bobo

-¿Enserio? ¿Así me veo?

-¿Si que ocurre?

-Creo que tan solo me siento bien, creo que soñé algo hermoso pero no recuerdo que tan solo tengo esa sensación

-Está bien

Entraron a la escuela y comenzaron las clases, Makoto todo el día no había cambiado sea sonrisa. Gou no había almorzado con ellos porque según Nagisa y Rei tenía mucha tarea pendiente. Pero la jovencita no había aceptado que la ayudara. Para cuando las clases terminaron y se fueron al club Gou tampoco fue, a nadie se le hizo extraño, estaban más concentrados para su competencia y al final del entrenamiento Gou apareció con un plan de entrenamiento nuevo.

Makoto sintió un alivio cuando la vio. Era sábado y Nagisa está muy emocionado por ir a casa de Makoto, todos iban caminando hacia sus casas

-Eh, sempai- Gou le hablo a Makoto

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podría llevar mañana al cumpleaños de tus hermanos una torta?

-Sí, si una torta de Gou chan-Nagisa los interrumpió-Creo que a Ran y Ren les gustaría muchísimo

-Entonces que dices sempai?

-Está bien, creo que Nagisa tiene razón, a los gemelos les gustan mucho las tortas

-Excelente, les are una torta muy especial para ellos

-Vamos a comprar las cosas Gou-chan-Nagisa dijo jalándola hacia la tienda-Vamos, vamos, apúrense-Nagisa les dijo a los demás que habían dejado atrás

-¿Vienen?-Rei les pregunto

-Si en un momento adelántense-Haru dijo Rei se les adelanto a sus amigos

-¿Sucede algo Haru?-Makoto se preocupo

-No, ¿Que te ocurre a ti?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Últimamente estas muy distraído, te quedas viendo muy fijamente y te sonrojas con facilidad

-Que, no es verdad

-Claro que sí, o ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Haru tenía razón, pensó Makoto Haru nunca le había mentido y porque tendría que hacerlo ahora

-No lo sé Haru, últimamente he sentido coas que jamás había sentido

-¿Estas enfermo?

-No, creo que no, pero son cosas que jamás subiría explicarte por qué ni yo sé de qué se traten

-Haru chan, Mako chan vengan vengan-Nagisa les había dicho y Gou volteo a verlo, las mejillas de Makoto se habían puesto coloradas otra vez

-Ahí están otra vez-Haru dio

-¿Qué?

-Si ahí están, pero porque, si están los de siempre

Makoto no supo cómo responderle y evadió las preguntas diciendo que fueran con los demás, Haru no era de insistir mucho pero se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado con su amigo

Makoto escogía el sabor de torta que los pequeños querrían, chocolate. Y se enteró en ese momento que era la especialidad de Gou, sus hermanos se pondrían muy felices. Todos cooperaron porque ese sería el obsequio del club de natación. Al terminar las compras todos volvieron a casa. Los gemelos estaban emocionados porque los chicos del club de su hermano irían, Makoto estaba nervioso y no sabía por que

-¿Todos vendrán?-Pregunto su padre a la hora de la cena

-Sí, ellos quieren celebrar con los gemelos

-Sera una fiesta muy animada-Dijo su padre

-¿Vendrá Nagi-chan?-Pregunto Ran

-¿Y el chico mariposa?-Pregunto Ren

-¿Y los chochos del cabello rojo?-preguntaron ambos

-Sí, si todos vendrán, aunque no estoy muy seguro si Rin vendrá, es el capitán de su equipo, y ya saben que tiene muchos compromisos

-Pero onichan tú también eres capitán y no tienes mucho trabajo-Dijo su hermana

-Eso es porque mi equipo tiene pocos integrantes y Gou como manager me ayuda muchísimo, en cambio el equipo de rin tiene más miembros, creo que son el triple que nosotros

-Vaya veo que ese chico tiene mucho que hacer, pero ¿Porque su hermana no le ayuda como a ustedes?

-Es porque esa es una escuela de varones e Iwatobi es una escuela mixta

-Ya veo pero ¿Porque Gou es la única chica que está en su club?-Volvió a preguntar su madre

-Es que Gou…

-Es muy sencillo mama, a Gou le gustan los chicos musculosos-Dijo Ran y sus padres se rieron del comentario de su hija-¿Le gustan tus músculos onichan?

El joven de ojos verdes se sonrojaba mientras sus padres se reían, creyó que ese era el momento más incómodo de su vida.

* * *

_[Gou]_

Había paso varias semanas desde que Makoto le dijo esas cosas a Gou, ella sintió demasiada vergüenza por lo ocurrido, evito pensar en el tema y hablar del tema, no sabía que pensar de su sempai, en verdad estaba muy confundida. Sabía como era Haru y como era Makoto, ambos eran tan diferentes. Ella sentía una gran atracción por Haru desde que prácticamente era una niña, pero dejo de verlo cuando su hermano se fue a Australia.

_-¿Iras casa de Makoto el domingo?_-Recibió un correo de su hermano el día que los había invitado al cumpleaños de sus hermanitos Makoto

-_Sí, ¿Tu iras?-_Gou le respondió

-_No lo sé, estamos entrenando para la competencia, seria descortés dejarlos solos entrenando, además tengo que prepararme con Nitori, Momo y Sousuke para la competencia de relevos, quisiera ir para relajarme un poco_-Rin le respondió

-_Deberías venir aunque fuera por la noche, pasar un rato con nosotros, por favor_

_-Are lo que pueda, ahora vete a dormir_-Fue el último mensaje que recibió

Ella se quedó parte de la noche decorando el pastel para los gemelos una noche antes del festejo. Se sentía nerviosa porque estaría con Haru y Makoto y ella en ese momento no quería ni verlos en pintura, estaba avergonzada porque Makoto sabía que sentía por Haru y pues no cabe decir por qué no quería ver a Haru, pero era el cumpleaños de los hermanitos de Makoto y no podía ser grosera por eso. A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano después de un baño decidió ir vestida como lo aria cualquier día.

Nagisa y Rei fueron por ella para ayudarla con la torta en el tren. Los tres llegaron a casa de Makoto y el los recibió, al verlo Gou se apeno recordando lo que le había dicho aquella noche, pero en el momento en el que los gemelos llegaron todas esas preocupaciones se habían desvanecido. En la casa de Makoto ya se encontraba Haru inflando unos cuantos globos. Era una pequeña reunión para ver festejar a los gemelos. Más tarde llegaron varios amigos de los pequeños, Nagisa era el alma de la vista con los niños, haciendo cada travesura y cada broma. La reunión ocurría en el jardín trasero de la familia. Gou fue por un poco más de soda cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto estaba ahí

-Hola Gou

-Sempai, me asusto-Dijo la jovencita un poco sorprendida.

-Lo siento, dime ¿Rin vendrá?

-No lo sé, dijo que quería venir, pero como tiene que practicar con su equipo dijo que no estaba seguro

-Niños vengan, vengan acérquense por un poco de torta-Dijo la madre de Makoto

-¿Quieres torta?-Makoto le pregunto a Gou

-Seguro-Dijo dejándolo ahí mientras ella iba por un poco de pastel

-Gracias Gou chan por este obsequio para mis pequeños-La madre de Makoto le dijo

-No fue nada señora, pero todo el equipo copero para traerla

-Ten un poco-Dijo la señora mientras le daba una gran rebanada

-¿Me daría una para Makoto-sempai?-Dijo la jovencita mientras tomaba otro trozo

Después fue con Makoto y le dio la revenda que su madre le había entregado, Nagisa y Rei llegaron, con ellos, y comenzaron una charla sobre la competencia que tendrían el martes

-¿Gou chan iras con Hana chan para apoyarnos?-Nagisa le pregunto

-No sé si Hana ira, recuerden que los que no están en equipos deportivos no pueden salir de la escuela

-Es cierto pero tus iras a poyarnos

-Si claro, llevare una botarga de Iwatobi-Kun-Dijo y todos rieron con su chiste

La tarde paso pero rin nunca llego, cuando los jóvenes se iban a retirar abrieron la puerta y al primero que vieron fue a rin

-Onichan

-Rin-chan, que bueno que viniste

-Bienvenido Rin-Makoto dijo dejándolo pasar a su casa

-Disculpen la hora, pero el entrenamiento fue muy duro, Nitori tiene que mejorar muchísimo si quiere obtener algún lugar, por cierto donde están los chicos del cumpleaños-Dijo rin sonriendo

-Están en el cuarto jugando con Haru y Rei-Makoto les dijo

-Vaya ¿Haru nunca deja ese videojuego?

-Iré por ellos onichan

Rin fue a buscar a los gemelos los gemelos jugaban mientras rin y Haru ya se habían quedado dormidos, había sido un día duro para ellos nunca habían estado con tantos pequeños jugando tanto, entonces vio a Haru y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaba de apoco, jamás lo habían visto así, era perfecto ese momento hasta que

-Gane~-Ran grito haciendo que Haru despertara

-Eres una tramposa-Grito su hermano

-¿Qué pasa?-Haru dijo medio adormilado

-Gane Haru-nii

-Si por que hizo trampa

-Gou chan verdad que gane

-Claro que si-Dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba una sonrisa

-¿Kou, estas aquí, ocurre algo?

-Ah sí, Rin los busca Ran y Ren

-¿El chico tiburón?-Dijeron los pequeños mientras salían corriendo de la habitación

-¿Dormí mucho?

-No lo sé-Las mejillas de Gou estaban coloradas

-¿Estas bien?-A que venía esa pregunta de Haru

-¿Eh? Si, si

-Estas enferma igual que Makoto?

-¿Eh? ¿El sempai está enfermo?

-Supongo, se pone rojo como tú-Gou no supo que contestarle

-¿Que gane?-Dio un brinco Rei de un momento a otro

-Eh Rei, fue un sueño-Haru le dijo intentando calmarlo

Gou sonrió, cuando escucho otro grito de la sala

-Gracias chico tiburón~-Dijeron los gemelos

Gou salió para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Gou a Nagisa

-Rin chan les regalo un par de gorras a los gemelos-Dijo rin muy emocionado

Después de que rin comió algo de pastel todos se fueron, Rin decidió ir a acompañar a su hermana hasta su casa, como había pedido permiso para quedarse una noche fuera decidió dormir en casa de su madre. Era la primera vez en muchos meses que los tres estaban juntos. Rin les contaba historias de como Nitori y Momo se la pasan peleando por ver quién era el mejor nadador, así que tenía que poner mano dura para que se comportaran

Hacía mucho que Gou no veía tan feliz a su mama, ella recordaba poco a su padre, era demasiado pequeña cuando el murió, y a veces se preguntaba si su padre sería tan celoso como lo es rin con ella, también se preguntaba lo que le diría en el caso de Haru. A veces escuchaba a su madre llorar en la noche repitiendo el nombre su padre. De un momento a otro su semblante cambio, su mente estaba llena de preguntas, pero tenía que ser fuerte, y no dejarse vencer por esas cosa, ella debía ser fuerte por ella y por su madre.

A la mañana siguiente rin se marchó hacia la academia, mientras ella iba a la escuela. Cuando llego al primero que vio fue a Haru, lo saludo como siempre, y el con sus típicas respuestas, ese día sería muy duro para todos, ese día tendrían que preparar todas las cosas para su viaje del día siguiente. Después de la practica así todos se habían ido, solamente habían quedado Makoto, ella y Haru, el joven pelinegro estaba aún en la piscina mientas Makoto estaba en los pequeños casilleros, Gou vio a Makoto muy nervioso

-¿Sempai, estas bien?-Gou se acercó a preguntarle

-Si…si por que la pregunta

-Es que te vez muy alterado.

-No, claro que no, yo estoy bien

-Es por lo de mañana ¿cierto?-la mirada de Makoto no le mentía-Como manager yo me are responsable de todo el papeleo, tu tan solo concéntrate en tus competencias-Dijo Gou mientras le daba una sonrisa

-Es que yo soy el capitán…y

-Y nada yo soy la manager y ese es parte de mi trabajo-Makoto le dio una sonrisa con las mejillas rojas

Haru salió del agua y los vio a ambos, cada vez los veía más extraños, y no entendía por qué, pero no le dio importancia. Después de ducharse Haru fue con sus amigos y ambos jóvenes ya estaban desesperados por que llegara. Gou les contaba cual era el plan del día siguiente, ya que ella tenía preparadas todas las estadísticas como en competencias pasadas. Ella iba muy concentrada en lo que iba diciendo que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con su hermano

-Rin-Dijo Haru

-Hola, ¿listos para el día de mañana?-Rin dijo

-Claro, estamos más que preparados-Dijo su hermanita pequeña

-Gou quisiera llevarte a un lugar mañana antes de la competencia, te parece

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde?

-Ya veras, es una sorpresa, así que prepárate desde temprano

-¿Pero no llegaremos tarde?

-Claro que no, estarás a tiempo para ver a tu hermano ganarles a todos ellos

-Hermano no seas un tonto-Rin rio y le acaricio el cabello después de eso él se fue

Gou, no sabía que había preparado su hermano, pero estaba muy contenta por ello casi no salía con él en esas circunstancias. A veces sentía que le hacía falta él y su padre. Ella siempre se preguntó cómo habría sido la relación de sus padres, ¿Habían sido muy cariñosos entre ellos? Ella no lo recordaba, era muy pequeña cuando a su padre le había ocurrido ese accidente. Pero de algo si estaba segura, ella quería estar bien con la persona que le gustaba con Haru.

* * *

**Nota R: Gracias por su apoyo en verdad estoy sorprendida que tiene 3 dias este fic y ya hay mas de 200 visitas en verdad se los agradesco, hacen que continue escribiendo **


	4. Bajo el agua

_**Capitulo 4: bajo el agua**_

No había sido un viaje muy largo, era en el pueblo vecino, eran las competencias provinciales para ver quienes pasarían al torneo regional. Hacia un año habían hecho exactamente lo mismo, hacia un año Rei no había podido dormir por los nervios. Cuando llegaron Gou aún no llegaba, tan solo estaban los cuatro competidores, su maestra Ama sensei y su entrenador Sasabe. Makoto estaba muy nervioso, le había pedido una competencia de verdad a Haru, él quería estar muy preparado para eso, al ser su último año tenía deseos de competir de verdad con él.

Al poco tiempo habían llegado los hermanos Matsuoka, nadie le pregunto a Gou a donde había ido con su hermano, era eso confidencial para ellos. Makoto se dio cuenta de que los hermanos Mikoshiba veían mucho a Gou, y que casi se peleaban por el amor de la joven. Cuando fue la carrera de Makoto contra Momotarou Mikoshiba, él se dio cuenta de que esa carrera Momotaro se la había dedicado a ella. Se sentía raro, desde cuando alguien veía insistente a Gou, bueno él tenía varias semanas viéndola, pero no sabía por qué.

Al terminar la carrera y el ganar, se dio cuenta de que Gou lo veía muy animada, le estaba dando apoyo a él y solo a él, no a Momotarou ni al otro chico de la academia, solamente a él, y sentía más ánimos para ganarle la carrera a Haru. Pero lamentablemente le había quedado después que Haru, había derramado una lagrima por haber perdido, se sentía derrotado, pero a la vez feliz por demostrar que podía tanto como Haru, aunque no hubiese ganado, le demostró una sonrisa a su amigo, y después se dieron cuenta de que Gou los apoyaba a ambos. Cuando fue la carrera de Haruka y Rin ella apoyaba a su hermano. Al terminar las competencias Gou le hablo

-Sempai-Ellos estaban solos en el estacionamiento

-Gou, pensé que ya te habías ido

-No, estuve buscándote

-¿A mí? ¿Y eso?

-Es que quería decirle que no se sienta mal porque Haru le gano, eres muy bueno en lo que haces, y quería desearle suerte para las competencias regionales, siento que le debo esto, por lo que paso la otra noche en la parada del autobús, así que hasta que llegue y gane las competencias nacionales lo estaré apoyando-La jovencita le dedico la sonrisa más tierna que le había visto, en verdad se conmovió con eso, jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa así de tierna

-Gracias Kou-chan-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa igual de tierna-Ahora por que no vamos por los demás para ir a celebrar

-Si-Dijo muy animada la jovencita,

Iban caminando platicando de las competencias que habían ganado cuando, cuando Gou había dicho que había escuchado la voz de Haru y salió corriendo dejando a Makoto detrás, aun se podía ver que Gou sentía algo por él, pero Makoto no lo quería aceptar. La vio alejarse, estaban cerca de la piscina de clavados olímpicos. Entonces escucho unos gritos

-Sousuke déjalo-Gou gritaba-Él no ha hecho nada

-Dije que todos se callaran-Grito Sousuke

Cuando Makoto llego, los tres estaban casi a la orilla de la piscina de clavados olímpicos entonces vio que tenía agarrado de la sudadera a Haru y con un brazo empujo a Gou, tal vez no fue con mucha fuerza, pero el piso estaba mojado, y Gou cayó al agua

-GOU-Los tres gritaron

Sousuke soltó a Haru para ir a salvar a Gou, pero cuando se dio cuenta Makoto ya se había lanzado a la piscina para salvarla, ella estaba inconsciente. Así que Makoto tardo mucho en salir de ahí con ella en brazos, Haru la recibió fuera de la piscina. Estaba inconsciente Gou, su respiración era muy débil. Makoto le intento sacar toda el agua que había tragado

-Qué esperas idiota ve y busca a la enfermera-Le grito a Sousuke, el joven de ojos aqua salió corriendo

Makoto presiono el pecho de Gou para que esta tosiera, ella lo hizo un poco haciendo que reaccionara un poco

-Está bien, llevémosla deprisa a la enfermería-Dijo Haru espantado

Makoto la cargo en su espalda y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería Haru salió tras ellos con las cosas de todos, Makoto iba demasiado rápido corriendo buscando la maldita enfermería. Sousuke los estaba esperando en la puerta

La enfermera no los dejo pasar, Makoto estaba demasiado asustado por lo que había pasado, ¿él era el único que sabía que Gou no nadaba?, los tres estaban en silencio, pasaron los minutos, Haruka llamo a Ama-sempai para que estuviera al tanto de la situación. La enfermera salió.

-Alguien es familiar de la señorita

-No, enfermera, pero yo soy el capitán del equipo de Iwatobi, capitán de Gou Matsuoka, ella es nuestra manager

-Entiendo, es que queremos llevarla al hospital tiene un golpe en la cabeza y necesitamos que un especialista la diagnostique para ver si no corre peligro

-Me hago responsable de ello, nuestra consejera está en camino, si quieren yo puedo acompañarla en el traslado, avisaremos a la familia

-Está bien, pase-Makoto paso con la enfermera dejando a Sousuke y a Haru afuera

Al poco tiempo salió Makoto con Gou, ayudándola a caminar, y una de las enfermeras del lugar tras ellos, ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada mientras los otros dos lo veían. La enfermera los llevo en una camioneta hasta el hospital. Gou seguía empapada al igual que Makoto, la enfermera hizo todo el papeleo y la llevo con el doctor mientras él estaba en la sala de espera

-Ya llame a rin, el viene en camino-Dijo Haru cuando llego al hospital, venia solo, Sousuke no había ido-Ama-sensei también bien para acá

-¿Que ocurrió Haru?-Dijo Makoto

-Es mejor que te cambies te resfriaras. Aquí está tu maleta-Haru dijo

-¿Que paso Haru?-Volvió a insistir Makoto

-Ve a cambiarte

-Como tu capitán te lo exijo, que me digas QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIO

Makoto jamás le había hablado así, entonces Makoto se dio cuenta de su error

-Lo siento Haru, es que me asuste muchísimo, por Gou

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa con Gou?

-Lo que pasa es que, ella….ella no sabe nadar…temí que le pasara algo malo

Haru no se sorprendió por lo que dijo, pero si por la expresión de tristeza que mostraba Makoto

-Ve a cambiarte, yo esperare a Rin

Makoto con su cara de tristeza se fue a cambiar al baño a los pocos minutos salió y se sentó al lado de Haru

-En la competencia en el club de Iwatobi, me encontré con Yamasaki, pero él no estaba contento de que Rin compitiera con nosotros en un relevo, me amenazo de que no volviera a decirle algo como eso a rin, entonces hoy al verme me volvió a insistir, con lo mismo, que rin había cambiado las reglas para participar en los relevos, también me reclamo que por mi culpa su mejor amigo se había ido al país, todo estaba casi arreglado cuando Gou nos encontró, ella me vino a salvar, de cierto modo, pero de lo furioso que estaba Yamasaki no entendió quien le hablaba, hasta que vio a Gou dentro del agua, creo que él también sabía que no podía nadar Gou

-¿Entonces que le diremos a Rin?

-No lo se

-Chicos que ocurrió-Ama sempai venía con Rei y con Nagisa algo espantados

-Gou tuvo un accidente al venirme a buscar a la piscina de clavados olímpicos-Haru dijo

-Por dios ¿Está bien?-Ama sempai dijo

-Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, la están revisando-Dijo Makoto

-Gou-Entro gritando Rin, tras el venían los entrenadores de la academia

-Haru, Makoto donde esta Gou

-La están revisando, Rin-Haru le dijo

-¿Pero que paso? ¿Cómo cayó al agua?, siempre le he dicho que no se acerque a lugares muy profundos-Rin estaba alterado-Ella…debe…de estar…asustada-Dijo casi en susurro

-Ella y Makoto me andaban buscando, yo iba hacia al baño, me encontraron cerca de la piscina de clavados olímpicos, el piso estaba mojado, y resbalo

-¿Los médicos dijeron algo?-Rin pregunto

-Solo que se dio un golpe en la cabeza, estamos esperando el diagnostico-Dijo Haru

Makoto estaba sorprendido de las cosa que su amigo le decía a rin, había omitido por completo la parte de sousuke, todos esperaron por varios minutos más hasta que salió un doctor

-Familiares de la señorita Matsuoka

-Soy yo-Llego corriendo rin hacia el doctor

-Jovencito ¿Y tus padres?

-Mi hermana y yo estaos aquí por las competencias de nado, vivimos en el pueblo vecino

-Entiendo, veras tu hermana recibió un golpe en la cabeza, al parecer nada grave, pero quisiéramos tenerla en observación esta noche

-Está bien, con tal de que mi pequeña este bien, ¿Podría quedarme a cuidarla?

-A la vista de que eres el único familiar claro que si

El doctor se retiró y rin les comunico lo que había sucedido con Gou, todos estaban contentos con eso

-Tendré que quedarme entrenador

-Entiendo, cualquier cosa que necesites llámanos, hablaremos de la competencia el día de mañana

Los de Iwatobi pensaron que tal vez mañana no podría competir Rin por eso

-Yo me quedo para ayudar a Rin, para que descanse para su competencia-Dijo Nagisa

-Pero…-Ama sensei se sorprendió

-Igual yo sensei-Rei dijo

-Pero…-No sabía que estaban haciendo los chicos Ama-sensei

-Nosotros también-Makoto dijo por Haru y por el

-Qué puedo hacer, no era necesario

-Claro que lo es sensei, si Rin no compite nosotros la tendremos muy fácil y queremos competir contra el-Nagisa dijo

-Chicos no es necesario, yo estaré bien

-Claro que es necesario, después de todo el tiempo de entrenamiento-Rei dijo

-Está bien, quédense aquí-Rin dijo

Los entrenadores y Ama-sensei se retiraron, Rin sentía un poco de hambre, así que todos fueron a comprar cosas para que él no se despegara de la habitación de Gou, Nagisa y Rei fueron por sodas y Makoto fue por la comida al establecimiento enfrente del hospital. Cuando Makoto llego vio a Haru y a Rin charlando alejados de la habitación de Gou, en un momento vio como Rin comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Haru, desde esa distancia no pudo escuchar lo que ambos estaban diciendo, pero vio como la puerta de Gou se serraba despacio, entonces entendió que la chica los había visto.

Él entro al cuarto viendo a una chica de cabellos rojos sueltos en una cama de hospital llorando, dejo la comida en la mesita y fue a la cama sentándose junto a ella, él la tenía frente a frente, llorando como la otra noche, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo la abrazo con muchísima fuerza

-Todo estará bien, fue solo una pequeña caída, estas sana y salva

-No…no es por eso

-¿Ah no?-Dijo el soltándola un poco

-No…entendí…que Haru…quiere a otra persona…-Dijo Gou entre pequeños sollozos

Makoto entendió lo que Gou había dicho. Haru y Rin siempre habían tenido una conexión muy especial, y el hasta alguna vez tuvo celos de esa relación. Tenían sentimientos que solamente ellos sabían, y no compartían con nadie, y a decir verdad en ese momento que vio llorar a rin en el hombro de Haru sintió un poco de celos, pero él había jurado proteger a Gou de lo que le pudiese hacer Haru y eso iba dentro del contrato

-No pienses en eso, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar, recuperarte para que estés fuerte y sana para el día de mañana, entiendes kou-chan-Ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿Tuviste miedo?

-Un poco…me da miedo nadar…por qué temo que me pase lo que… mi padre

-¿Tu padre?, ¿Él murió en aquel huracán cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque uno de los pescadores que murió, un viejito era mi amigo, y recuerdo haber visto en la procesión a un par de niños con el cabello muy rojo, llorando al final de toda esa multitud

-Yo tendría 5 años, no lo recuerdo muy bien

-Si te entiendo, pero sabes, yo también tuve miedo después de ese accidente

-¿Cómo?

-Tenía miedo del mar

-Pero si fuimos…

-Lo sé, ese día con los demás supere ese miedo, porque estuve con ellos

Gou comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Makoto pensó que lloraba porque extrañaba a su padre, así que la abrazo nuevamente

-¿Que ocurre aquí?

* * *

_[Gou]_

Rin había llegado para ver a su hermana cuando la vio abrazada de Makoto, ella se asustó muchísimo nuevamente, pero cuando su hermano vio nuevamente sus lágrimas se acercó a ella y Makoto se dio a la fuga junto con Haru

-¿Que ocurre Gou, porque llorabas?

-Tuve miedo Rin…tuve muchísimo miedo

-¿Por lo que le paso a papá cierto?

-Si…por eso no me gusta nadar, porque siento que me pasara lo mismo que a el

-Claro que no pasara eso, porque yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, y aunque no esté en la misma escuela que tú, tus amigos de Iwatobi siempre te protegerán.-Rin le dijo mientras la abrazaba-El viejo nos hace falta, eso lo sé, pero no estamos solos estamos juntos. Desde el año pasado antes de cada competencia siempre lo voy a ver, por eso te lleve el día de hoy para que supieras que él te protege…mmm a que huele

-Makoto-sempai trajo algo de comida, entro aquí y la dejo

-Vaya Makoto siempre al pendiente de todos

-Él es una buena persona

-Jeje ¿Recuerdas que a él le daban miedo las cosas fantasmales?

-No, yo nunca lo vi así

-Cuando éramos niños, fuimos al club de natación de noche, y él tenía tantísimo miedo por estar ahí, pensaba que había fantasmas o algo así. De hecho cuando fui al club y me los encontré por primera vez después de tantos años, los reconocí por que Makoto era el que estaba casi llorando

Gou rio un poco, había sonreído por primera vez en todo ese rato, Rin le dio un poco de comida a Gou y cenaron un poco. Después de mucho rato de estar platicando, Gou se quedó dormida. Y sintió que su hermano salió de la habitación. Despertó, y fue a la puerta a observar que pasaba, todos los del club estaban dormidos excepto Makoto

-Makoto gracias

-¿Por qué?-Dijo el joven

-Por la cena y por salvar a mi hermana

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho eso

-Si pero fuiste tu

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Si está dormida, estaba muy alterada por lo que paso

-Dice que casi no recuerda ese día…

-Era muy pequeña, tú y Haru también estaban ahí

-Si por el viejito pescador

-Ese ancianito era muy bueno, en fin, mañana será un día muy importante y quiero que Gou esté ahí pero sana y salva

-Lo estará solamente fue una caída. No paso a mayores

-Es lo bueno de que estuviesen ahí con ella

-Si…-dijo Makoto

No podía verlos muy bien, pero escuchaba todo lo que decían. No entendía porque Makoto la protegía mucho, últimamente estaba muy al pendiente de ella desde lo que paso con la carta. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, estaba algo asustada por lo que había pasado esa tarde y recordaba quien la había salvado, Makoto. No entendía porque Sousuke se comportaba de esa manera, ¿Porque la había aventado a la piscina?, eran amigos desde que eran muy pequeños, y la protegió cuando su padre había fallecido y cuando su hermano se había ido a Australia por que se comportaba de esa manera ahora.

¿Acaso la odiaba ya?

No entendía muchas cosas, tampoco entendió porque se estaba peleando con Haru, ¿Que había hecho Haru para que estuviera molesto?, no entendía nada, y era mejor que no le dijera a su hermano porque si no aria un escándalo y más de uno saldría afectado, prefirió dormir esa noche, no era su esponjada cama pero era algo donde dormir. Cuando despertó su hermano no estaba, se encontraba Nagisa y Rei

-Qué bueno que despertaste-Dijo Nagisa contento

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Rin san esta con Ama-sempai hablando de ti

-¿Qué?

-Están hablando de que el no competirá para llevarte a casa y cuidarte-Nagisa dijo algo triste

-Que no es no, no puede hacer mi hermano, yo estoy bien, solo fue un golpecito, no, no mi hermano no puede-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y al abrir la puerta choco con alguien

-Gou esta despierta-Era Makoto

-Sempai por favor dígale a mi hermano que yo estoy bien que no se retire de la competencia por mi culpa por favor-Los ojos de Gou estaban cristalinos

-No lo ara, entre Haru y yo lo convencimos de que compitiera, pero tu hermano es tan terco que pasamos más de media hora convenciéndolo, en un momento viene, solo fue por un poco de agua, los doctores dijeron que cuando despertaras podrías irte a casa

-Pero yo quiero verlos competir

-Eso lo sabemos, pero su salud es primero Gou

-Estoy bien, no me paso nada, descanse y ahora estoy lista para ver esa famosa carrera de relevos

-Estas segura Gou, ¿No sientes mareos o algo?-Nagisa pregunto

-Estoy bien, si no pregúntenle al doctor

Gou se empezaba a enfadar cuando entro el doctor

-¿Doctor verdad que me encuentro bien? ¿No tengo nada y puedo ir a ver a mis compañeros competir?

-Jejeje, veo que estas mucho más animada el día de hoy pequeña Gou, jóvenes podrían salir un momento, llamen al joven Matsuoka-Ordeno el doctor

Rin entro esperando las órdenes del doctor que fuera a reposar Gou a la casa, él estaba muy preocupado por su salud

-Verán, Gou solo recibió un golpecito en la cabeza, pero eso no fue la que lo dejo inconsciente, si no que trago mucha agua y no supo cómo salir de ella, en pocas palabra ella perdió la conciencia por ahogamiento, la revisamos está en perfectas condiciones. Yo diría que fueras a descansar a tu casa pero veo que estás demasiado entusiasmada por ver a tu hermano y a tus amigos competir, no puedo negarte eso, pero no te esfuerces mucho

-Lo are doctor, ya vez Rin y tu querías abandonar la competencia anda vamos, vamos para que compitas

-Jeje eres muy entusiasta jovencita, además de que tienes un excelente novio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Novio?! Quien es Gou porque no me dijiste, te prohíbo tener novios

-El joven Tachibana

-¡¿Qué?! Andas con Makoto?

-No, no, él no es mi novio, no salgo con Makoto sempai

-Por la forma en que se preocupó por ti pareciera que si

-¿Qué?, ¡Makoto ven acá!-Grito rin

-Qué haces, estás loco hermano-Le grito Gou-Él es mi capitán de equipo, él fue el que me salvo

-Oh lo siento, disculpen ese mal entendido

-Makoto ven-Rin salió furioso

-¿Que ocurre rin?

-¡¿Como que estas saliendo con mi hermana?!

-Eso es mentira hermano, Makoto tan solo me salvo, eres un paranoico y posesivo

-¡Que!, yo no…Rin eso no es verdad, yo solo salve a tu hermana de que se ahogara, jamás saldría con ella

Rin se calmó y atrajo a su hermana hacia el para después salir de ahí. No sabía cómo o porque, las palabras de Makoto la hirieron, ¿Acaso no era bonita? ¿A caso los nadadores no les gustaban las chicas? Gou no sabía que pensar. Ella se fue con su hermano en el coche de la academia que había pasado por ellos. Cuando llegaron, sus compañeros estaban ahí esperándolos, Momotarou estaba feliz porque no le había pasado absolutamente nada, pero Souske no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la miraba.

Gou fue a las gradas buscando a Ama-sempai, no tenía muchos ánimos como el día anterior, y no sabía por qué, las palabras de Makoto la hirieron

La carrera empezó, animo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero jamás dejo de ver a Haru, el por fin había destrozado su corazón. Pero que esperaba, estaba con su hermano, de eso no había duda siempre habían tenido algo especial, desde que eran niños. Tenía que sobreponerse a eso, olvidarse de el por completo pero era más fácil decirlo que decirlo.

Iwatobi y la academia habían clasificado para las regionales. Después de la clausura, Ama-sempai decidió llevar a Gou a su casa. Ella se sentía mejor ya que no podría ver ni a Haru ni a Makoto, en esos momentos no. Pero no entendía por qué no quería ver a su sempai, después de que la salvo y de que estuvo con ella, cuidándola. Se sentía extraña pensar en eso. Sentía que cada vez que pensaba en él sus mejillas se coloreaban.

* * *

_**Nota R: Gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fic, y si, Darkzuryan si me llegan tus rv nwn**_


	5. La verdad

**Capitulo 5 La verdad**

_[Makoto]_

Al día siguiente de la competencia Gou no había ido a la escuela. Según la profesora le había dicho a su madre que se quedara a descansar un día, asique todos los del equipo decidieron no entrenar ese día para irla a visitar, Gou siempre estaba ahí cuando alguien tenía algún problema, era justo que ellos estuvieran ahí cuando ella estaba en problema.

Compraron pastelillos, fruta, le habían pedido a Hana los apuntes, y a Nagisa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comprarle una revista de hombres atléticos como regalo. Cuando fueron a su casa su madre los recibió, reconoció a todos, excepto a Rei, ya que él era "El chico nuevo en el equipo" según la madre de la joven. Gou salió a los pocos minutos jamás había pensado que sus compañeros la hubieran ido a visitar.

Makoto recordaba cómo era estar en esa casa, pero el único que faltaba ahí era Rin, en una de las repisas vio una foto de su padre cuando era pequeño ganando uno de los concursos de Iwatobi, él era un atleta como Rin, en esas estanterías estaban los trofeos de ambos padre e hijo también estaban un sinfín de fotografías familiares. E inclusive estaba la fotografía de cuando eran ellos pequeños y habían ganado la competencia de relevos. También había fotografías de Gou cuando era pequeña junto a su padre. No cabe de decir que esas estanterías eran como un homenaje al señor Matsuoka.

Gou se veía feliz porque todos estuvieran ahí con ella, Makoto no podía sostenerle la mirada cada vez que la veía, el prefería ver la vasta colección de retratos que había en la casa. Y se percató de que Haru había notado eso. Sabía que tendría que responder un sinfín de preguntas por parte del moreno. Cuando era hora de irse Gou los despidió con una dulce sonrisa amenazándolos que después de ese fin de semana todos entrenarían muy duro para la competencia regional

-Vaya sí que solo fue un susto –Comento Rei

-Si Gou se ve mucho mejor el día de hoy-Nagisa dijo

-Si qué bueno que ya está mucho mejor-Makoto dijo

Makoto pensaba en aquellas noches en que abrazo a Gou para consolarla, cada vez que recordaba esos momento él se sentía bien, sentía que protegía a una persona muy importante en su vida. Pero como podía ser eso posible, si tan solo era la pequeña Matsuoka, la hermana menor de su amigo, su manager, para el todo era confusión en esos momentos. Toco su pecho y escucho el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

El domingo Ran llego muy contenta con su hermano mayor que hacia los deberes en su habitación

-Onii-chan onii-chan, ven, ven, mama me compro un vestido para la fiesta de Sasami-chan-Dijo la niña jalándolo hacia el comedor-Mira mira, es verde como los ojos de onichan-La niña en verdad estaba contenta mostrándole el vestido que su mama le había comprado

-En verdad es precioso-Dijo Makoto sonriéndole

-También te compre unas cosas hijo-Le dijo su madre mientras le mostraba una bolsa llena de playeras y pantaloncillos cortos

-Yo las escogí-Su hermana dijo muy animosa

-Gracias mama me los iré a probar-Dijo Makoto

Tomo la bolsa y se fue a su habitación probándose las 4 playeras y los 3 pantaloncillos, se sorprendía cada vez más porque su mama siempre encontraba la talla exacta aunque llevase meses entrenando y su cuerpo cambiaba cada vez más siendo un chico fornido y alto, su madre siempre sabía que talla de ropa era la que usaba su hijo

-Gracias mama, todo me quedo-Dijo volviendo al comedor con su madre y su hermana pequeña

-Qué bueno que te quedo

-Siempre me he preguntado porque siempre das con mi talla exacta

-Es intuición-Dijo su madre sonriéndole

-¿Adivina que, onii-chan?-Dijo su hermanita casi emocionada

-¿Y ahora qué ocurrió?

-Vimos a Gouchan

-¿En verdad, andaba de compras también?

-No estaba con un chico, de cabello negro-Makoto sintió celos repentinos

-Debió ser Haruka

-No, este chico era más alto, de ojos color acua-Dijo su madre-No sabía que Gou chan tenía novio

"No lo tiene" Pensó Makoto

-Le regalo algo, yo vi, verdad mamá

-Eso parecía

-Ya veo, no nos ha comentado nada-Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa fingida

-Iré a mostrarle mi vestido nuevo a papa y a Ren-Dijo la pequeña corriendo con el vestido en manos

La madre de Makoto lo vio serio, se veía algo aturdido, sin duda le pasaba algo a su hijo, y tenía que ver con Gou Matsuoka. La habían visto varias veces en la calle y siempre le decían a Makoto pero esta vez creyeron que le afecto ese incidente.

-¿Estas bien?-Su madre le pregunto mientras se sentaba enfrente de su hijo

-Sí, dime ¿Cómo era ese chico?

Era eso, el chico que estaba con Gou, su hijo sintió celos

-Era alto, de cabello negro como el de Haru, ojos color acua, piel algo bronceada

-Yamasaki-Dijo casi en susurro

-¿Ah? ¿Lo conoces?-Su madre se preocupó por el

-Sí, es amigo de Rin, de cuando iban juntos a la primaria ¿Recuerdas que te comente que había ocurrido un accidente con Gou?

-Si la pobrecilla se ahogó en la piscina

-Bueno, fue por culpa de ese tipo

-¿Que dices? ¿Su novio la tiro al agua?

-No mama, no es su novio, solo son amigos ese tipo se metió con Haruka y cuando Gou los vio los quiso detener, pero Yamasaki de lo molesto que estaba no vio a Gou y como estaban cerca de la orilla la aventó

-Por dios, ¿Que hacía con ese muchacho entonces?

-No lo sé-estaba preocupado por lo que le aria a Gou, por que se citarían-¿Mama, como conociste a papa?

Bingo, eso era, su madre nunca se equivocaba

-¿Pues recuerdas que tu abuelo tenía un barco pesquero y una pequeña tienda?

-Si…

-Pues cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria tu padre atendía esa pequeña tienda, y yo iba todos los días a comprar ahí, después nos enteramos que estábamos en la misma escuela, después de unos meses nos volvimos novios, y desde de la preparatoria nos casamos, llevamos 16 felices años juntos

-Ya veo…espera ¿16? Yo tengo 17…entonces-Makoto vio a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro-¡Mamá! Entonces por mi…

-Así es pequeño Makoto-Makoto no lo podía creer que por el sus padres estuvieran juntos-Pero no te pongas mal, tu padre y yo nos amábamos y nos seguimos amando, tuvimos que hacer unos ajustes en nuestra vida, pero somos felices-Su madre estaba contenta con su decisión

-Ya veo, fue porque yo vine al mundo tú y papa están juntos

-No, aunque no hubiera sucedido eso tu padre y yo hubiéramos seguido juntos, solo que se adelantaron los planes. Te cuento el origen de los gemelos

-No gracias mama-Makoto se arrepentía de haber preguntado cómo se conocieron sus padres

-¿Te interesa alguien verdad?

-No lo sé, es que ella y yo…no se siento que somos muy diferentes, ella le mando una carta a Haruka pero conoces como es el, no le intereso, y yo la vi llorar, le dije que no se preocupara, que yo aria que Haru no le rompiera el corazón, pero cada vez que le digo eso siento que algo aquí en el pecho se me mueve

-Entonces si sientes algo por ella

-No sé, muchas veces me he descubierto observándola, viéndola fijamente, y cuando no la veo no pasa nada, pero cuando la veo después de ese tiempo ciento un grandes alivios, no sé cómo explicarlo, Haruka dice que me sonrojo últimamente con muchísima facilidad, y que me pongo nervioso.

-Pues según tú me cuentas si sientes algo por esa chica. ¿Y la conozco?

-Eh…pues…yo…

-Entonces si la conozco-Dijo su mama sonriendo-Descuida, tan solo dile lo que sientes y espera lo peor

-¿Que su hermano mayor me golpe?-Dijo casi en susurro, su madre sonrió

-Si su hermano quiere que su hermanita este bien, no te ara nada-Volvió a sonreír su mama

-Además, ella está interesada por Haruka no por el amigo de Haruka

-Mama, mama Haru-chan vino-Ren llego muy contento tomado de la mano de Haruka

-Buenas tardes señora

-Oh Haru-chan, pasa, pasa

-Con permiso

-¿Que pasa Haru?-Makoto le dijo

-¿Quieres ir a correr?-Dijo Haru muy serio como siempre

-Si vamos, necesito pensar un poco

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-Ren dijo

-¿Terminaste tus deberes?-Makoto le pregunto a su hermanito menor, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-No...-El niño dijo muy apenado y se fue a su habitación

Amos jóvenes salieron a correr, por lo general corrían 3 km pero esa tarde Makoto no se sentía con muchos ánimos, y no corría tan solo trotaba, su amigo le siguió el paso pero se sentía muy aburrido haciendo eso

-Discúlpame…-Dijo Haru deteniéndose a medio camino

-¿De qué hablas?-Makoto no entendía el porqué de las disculpas

-Por accidente escuche lo que le decías a tu mama, de la chica de la carta

Makoto no sabía que decirle si decirle "no te preocupes no pasa nada la chica ya se decepcionó bastante" o decirle "no te preocupes la chica está bien" eran cosas que no debía saber el

-Siento no corresponderle a esa chica, sé que se esforzó bastante para decírmelo y yo no tuve el valor siquiera de enfrentarla

-¿Haru, quieres saber quién es?

-No, porque también escuche que le decías a tu mama que estabas confundido, ¿te gusta verdad?-Makoto no sabía que respóndele, él se sentía muy confundido por sus sentimientos

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-Makoto dijo muy serio

-Claro…

-Que no sea del agua

-Creo que no, pero me gusta alguien-Makoto entendió a quien se refería

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-No, escomo que lo sabemos pero no decimos

-¿Eres feliz así?

-Creo que si

-¿Y esa persona lo es?

-Supongo que también. Pero dile a ella que me perdone, que tú sientes algo más fuerte que yo

Makoto se sorprendió de las palabras que su amigo le había dicho, ahora su cabeza y su corazón estaban más revueltos que nunca

* * *

_[Gou]_

Era domingo y Gou no tenía ningún plan para ese día, estaba dispuesta preparar el plan de la siguiente semana para comenzar a entrenar cuando recibió una mensaje

-_Te debo una disculpa, quisiera que habláramos en el café del centro comercial, quisiera que fueras, necesito decirte algo, y quisiera que me perdonara, soy un tonto no debí actuar así, entenderé si no asiste, de cualquier modo estaré ahí desde las 2. Sousuke_

Gou se sorprendió por el mensaje que Sousuke le había mandado habían pasado varios días desde el accidente y no le había dicho nada hasta ese día. Decidió ir ya que su amigo estaba algo preocupado por lo que había hecho, y en verdad ella no sabía si su hermano sabía del accidente o de que saldría ese día con ella.

La hora de la cita había llegado, y encontró a Sousuke sentado esperándola en una mesita de una de las tantas cafeterías del centro comercial. Él se levantó para recibirla y le acomodo la silla

-Qué bueno que viniste, pensé que no vendrías

-Bueno aquí estoy

-Quieres algo del menú yo invito

-Gracias pero estoy bien-Le dio una sonrisa sincera Gou

-Quisiera pedirte una disculpa no debí actuar así estaba muy enfadado, no sabía quién eras, y tan solo te avente con la mano, pero eso causo un accidente lo lamento, quisiera que me perdonaras

-Acepto tus disculpas y también te perdono, pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué actuaste así con Haru?

-Yo….

-¿Es por mi hermano?

-Pues en parte si…rin siempre tuvo ese loco sueño de ser competidor de relevos, y él y yo siempre nos peleamos por eso, yo no quería, entonces al irse de la escuela "Sano" sentí que me había cambiado por Nanase, Tachibana y por Hazuki, me sentí solo y cuando supe que se iría a Australia también sentí lo mismo sentí que había sido por culpa de Nanase, dejo de escribirme. No supe cuando fue que regreso, hasta que los vi en el torneo del año pasado, los volví a ver con ellos. Sentí un gran coraje así que estaba ajustando cuentas con Nanase

-Pero Haru no tiene la culpa, mi hermano siempre había querido competir, y estar con sus amigos le hizo bien

-Pero yo también soy su amigo-Sousuke se levantó de la mesa y con sus manos la golpeo, Gou estaba asustada no sabía que ocurría con él, nunca lo había visto así

-Lo sé, tu eres su amigo de la infancia, contigo ha compartido muchísimas cosas, pero entiende, con ellos pudo cumplir parte del sueño de papa

-¿Y su sueño?

-Ese es también su sueño competir junto con sus amigos, él también quiso competir contigo en el relevo, pero ¿Porque tu no quisiste?

Ambos se quedaron callados, Sousuke no supo que contestarle, y vio la carita de asustada de la jovencita

-Quisiera darte esto-Le dio una bolsita de tela pequeñita-Escuche a varios compañeros que le regalaron esto a sus novia y quedaron fascinadas, es un obsequio en manera de disculpa por lo ocurrido el día del torneo, tuve muchísimo miedo que te pasara algo, sé que le temes al nadar, y estar dentro del agua

Gou tomo la bolsita y la abrió era un brazalete con muchas esferitas de colores azules, en tres esferitas venia una letra formando su nombre, más bien su apodo

-La persona que las hace las diseña a la manera que tú quieras, yo quise ponerle tu nombre

-Es hermoso Sousuke muchísimas gracias

-Anda pide algo por favor yo invito

-Está bien

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, tomando café, contando historias, y paseando, hacía mucho que no hacia eso con Sousuke desde que se fue a vivir a Tokio, de cierto modo a él también lo extrañaba.

Al día siguiente entre clases comenzó a preparar el plan de entrenamiento para esa semana. En el club ella seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Sousuke el día anterior, también pensaba en lo que había visto en el hospital con su hermano y Haru. También recordó como Makoto le decía a su hermano que nunca andaría con ella, se sintió el patito feo del club, nadie querría estar con ella, la persona que quería no podía estar con ella y la persona que dijo que la protegería le venía a decir eso, que faltaba ¿Que Nagisa le dijera que estaba gorda? O ¿Que Rei le dijera tenía un cabello feo? Malditas hormonas. Se repitió un par de veces

-Gou que bonito brazalete-Nagisa le dijo tomándole la muñeca para verlo mejor

-Gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa, un comentario positivo después de mucho tiempo

-¿Fuiste con esa chica del centro comercial que hace los brazaletes a petición?-Rei le pregunto

-No lo sé, me lo regalaron ayer-Dijo Gou muy contenta, entonces vio como después de que Makoto y Haru habían estado atentos a la charla del brazalete Makoto se retiró de ahí sin decir mas

-Vaya quien te lo dio Gouchan eres una picara-Nagisa dijo entre risas

-Me lo dio Sousuke-Haru se sorprendió de lo que había dicho

-Qué extraño que te lo haya dado el-Rei le comento-Aunque debo admitir que tiene muy buen gusto para estas cosas

Nagisa y Rei hablaban del regalo de Gou cuando se distrajo un momento la pelirroja para ver que hacían sus otros compañeros, Makoto ni siquiera la veía, de hecho se veía muy triste, no entendía por qué, su corazón le latió con demasiada fuerza. Cuando estaban arreglando todo para irse Makoto lo hacía demasiado despacio. Se volvieron a quedar nuevamente Makoto Gou y Haruka en el club, Haru como siempre en el agua, Gou estaba planeando el entrenamiento del día siguiente mientras Makoto guardaba sus cosas y se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ella o de Haru. Gou quería hablar con él para preguntarle que había ocurrido por que se había puesto así desde el comentario del brazalete, pero también dudaba aún se sentía molesta por lo que dijo la otra vez, de la nada salió corriendo tras el cuándo Haru salió del agua

-Gou-Ella se sorprendió

-Si Haru

-¿Vas a casa?

-Este…yo…si

-Te acompaño, necesito decirte algo, solo deja me cambio

El corazón de la jovencita se aceleró, era posible, Makoto le abra dicho que era ella la de la carta y ahora querría rechazarla como fuera posible, ella no estaba preparada para eso, como Makoto le habría dicho eso a Haru. Al salir el joven traía su maleta y la de la chica, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada de la escuela

-Quisiera explicarte que paso el día de tu accidente

-No es necesario, Sousuke ya me dijo

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, me explico que sentía celos de que tú y mi hermano estuvieran siempre juntos, y de que el sentía celos también de que te hubiera escogido a ti para el relevo. De cierta manera lo entiendo por qué ellos siempre fueron muy unidos y de un momento para otro mi hermano tomo decisiones muy radicales

-¿Lo dices por ti?

-¿Eh?

-Tú siempre fuiste muy unida a tu hermano. Y de un momento a otro se fue

-Yo…

-No necesitas mentirme, yo estuve ahí cuando tú hermano te dijo eso, lloraste muchísimo, y tan solo escondiste tu rostro en su pecho

-Creo que yo fui la última en enterarme de los asuntos de mi hermano

-También quisiera pedirte una disculpa, por mis problemas con Yamasaki tu resultaste herida

-No te preocupes, fue por mi torpeza de no saber nadar, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera estado en esa situación

Gou se sentía bien hasta ese momento no le había mencionado nada sobre la carta, llegaron a la parada del autobús y recordó ese día en el que le tuvo que mentir a Makoto por la carta

-Makoto se ve algo preocupado últimamente, creo que está enfermo

No sabía a qué venia ese comentario, ¿Como sabía que estaba pensando en él?

-Tú y Makoto siempre han sido muy buenos amigo verdad, recuerdo cuando estaban en la primaria ustedes siempre andaban juntos

-Si-Dijo muy secamente

-Qué bueno que tienen muy buena amistad-Ella quería evitar a toda costa hablar de Makoto así que en el primer camión que paso hacia su casa se fue, despidiéndose de Haru solo con una ligera sonrisa

Caminando por una calle después de bajarse del autobús vio a lo lejos a los hermanos de Makoto que venían de algún lado, no sabía a donde se dirigían, entonces escucho a lo lejos que la pequeña Ran nombraba a su hermano mayor, este salía de una pequeña heladería con tres conos de helado y le dio a los dos pequeños un cono de helado. Los tres caminaron sin percatarse de la joven que los observaba casi desde el otro lado de la calle. Vio como Ren tomaba el brazo de su hermano y este lo levantaba con un solo brazo mientras el pequeñín se mecía un poco. Vio esos fuertes brazos musculosos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras veía como Ren daba un pequeño saltito.

Debía admitirlo de todos los chicos del equipo Makoto tenía los mejores músculos, y al principio se sonrojaba muchísimo viéndolo, Makoto siempre fue la que la regañaba por estar viendo músculos de otras personas, incluso la regaño varias veces por estarlo observando totalmente sonrojada. Tenía esa manía de ver los músculos, y hacia que le diera muchísima vergüenza. Debía pensar Makoto que era una enferma. Y hablando de Makoto, recordó por que se había puesto así, tal vez porque después de que Sousuke la tirara al agua él le había regalado un bonito brazalete, pero Makoto no debería estar celoso,

¿Estaba celoso Makoto?


End file.
